Futatabime no chansu
by Akita Michiyo
Summary: Sakura putus asa, sangat putus asa tapi dia memilih bungkam. Menyimpan erat erat perasaannya. Dia tidak pernah percaya pada kesempatan kedua, itu yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke membuatnya lupa ingatan, ia melupakan semuanya tentang gadis bersurai seperti permen kapas itu...


**NARUTO **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING typo(s), OOC etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Futatabime no chansu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berlajan dengan riang memasuki halaman rumah sakit Konoha, kegiatan rutin yang selalu di laksanakannya sebelum berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Senyum ramah tersungging di bibirnya sambil menyapa orang orang yang lalu lalang di rumah sakit itu.

Dengan cekatan ia melewati beberapa pintu. Dia tersenyum senang saat menyadari bahwa ruangan yang ia tuju sudah di depan mata. Gadis pemilik surai seindah bunga Sakura itu mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak mau membuang waktunya sia sia. Dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu di kunjunginya di sela sela jadwalnya yang padat, pemuda yang hampir 24 jam ia pantau keadaannya.

Iris emeraldnya menyipit. _Astaga kami sama_, dia melihat pemudanya. Dia melihat pemuda Uchiha itu bangun!

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari, menerjang dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat "Sasuke—_kun_! _Ohisashiburi!_"

Pemuda itu melepas paksa pelukan Sakura. Firasat buruk menyelubungi gadis yang berprofesi sebagai model dan artis itu, pemudanya tidak membalas pelukannya! _Kami sama_ apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang dulu selalu membalas pelukannya dengan erat?!

Iris onyx milik pemuda itu menatap emerald milik Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Nafas Sakura tercekat. Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan lembut?!

"_Dare?_"

_Deg!_

"Mana Karin?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura seakan lupa caranya bernafas. _Kami sama_ apa yang terjadi!

Iris emeraldlnya menatap dokter yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rawat pemudanya, dokter cantik itu menggeleng pelan. Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah dokter yang tak pernah lepas dari sake itu.

"_A–ano_ maaf mengganggu" gadis itu menarik tangan Tsunade ke luar ruangan. Emeraldnya menatap dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dia menuntut meminta penjelasan secepat mungkin!

Tsunade menggela nafas panjang, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh sesal "Maaf Sakura, luka Sakuke lebih parah dari yang ku bayangkan. Memang luka luarnya sudah sembuh total, tapi tampaknya trauma dari kecelakaan itu masih membekas dan membuat sebagian memorinya hilang…"

Sakura tercengang, sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya mencoba mendapat penjelasan yang lebih mendetail, Tsunade cepat cepat melengkapi kalimatnya "–Tapi tenang saja, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, lupa ingatan adalah kasus yang sering terjadi…" Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang "…tentunya dengan bantuan mu, mungkin ingatan Sasuke akan cepat pulih."

Sakura meringis "Tidak akan semudah itu" lirihnya.

Tsunade menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan lembut mencoba memberi dukungan emosional kepada gadis yang pernah menjadi adik kelasnya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu harus mengendalikan emosinya, dia tidak boleh berteriak marah dan mencaci maki Tsunade yang telah banyak membantunya. Gadis itu menatap Tsunade lalu tersenyum "Aku harus ke lokasi syuting. Tolong jaga Sasuke—_kun_ ya. _Ja na._"

Tsunade mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Sakura yang makin lama makin menjauh. Tsunade tau, ia sangat tau gadis itu menahan sakit di dadanya. Dia tau Sakura hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Menangis tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah– memang. Gadis itu tau dia harus berusaha sekali lagi. Rasa sesak menjalar dari dadanya saat pemuda itu menatapnya datar, ditambah dengan nama seseorang yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Gadis itu harus mengulang semua dari awal, membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta kepadanya lagi.

"Sakura–_chan doushite_?" Hinata memandang iba sahabatnya.

"Acting mu berantakan Sakura, ya walaupun gak ada yang sadar. Ada apa?" Ino ikut prihatin dengan kondisi sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

Hari ini Hinata dan Ino merasa kehilangan. Gadis gadis itu kehilangan sifat ceria Sakura, mereka kehilangan keisengan Sakura, mereka kehilangan suara cempreng Sakura yang kadang membuat telinga mereka sakit.

"Ada yang merusak mood mu kah pagi ini?" Tebak Ino.

Sakura tidak bergeming. Dia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Hinata mencoba berfikir, hal yang selalu di lakukannya setiap pagi adalah menemui pemuda onyx yang sok perfeskionis… _Mungkinkah dia ada hubungannya dengan sikap Sakura hari ini?_ "Uchiha Sasuke ya? Ada apa? Apa dia sudah sadar dari koma?"

_Deg!_

Uchiha Sasuke, hari ini Sakura sangat sensitif dengan nama itu. Gadis bersurai seperti permen kapas itu menatap sahabat sahabatnya satu persatu. Tanpa di sadarinya, cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya "Ah, hujan."

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura dengan sangat kencang "Bukan hujan Sakura. Tapi kamu menangis!" ujarnya kesal.

"_I–itta ittai!_" Sakura menyentuh pelupuk matanya._ 'Ah akhirnya menangis juga_. _Padahal aku udah mencoba untuk tidak menangis.'_

"_Doshite_ Sakura?" Kompak— kedua gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh Tanya.

"Sasuke—_kun_" gumam Sakura lirih "Dia sadar dari koma…"

"Whoa sela– "

"Tapi Sasuke—_kun_ lupa ingatan. Dia benar benar tidak mengingat ku! Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja… dia melupakan ku…"

"Eng–"

Sakura mengusap matanya kasar, kemudian menghapus jejak jejak air mata di pipinya dan tersenyum "Aku pulang duluan ya _minna~ matta ashita~_"

Sakura berjalan menjauh. Raut kesedihan kergambar jelas di wajahnya, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dan entah mengapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Hanya orang orang terdekatnya lah yang dapat melihatnya. _Hanya orang terdekat._

.

.

.

Sakura putus asa, sangat putus asa tapi dia memilih bungkam. Menyimpan erat erat perasaannya. Dia tidak pernah percaya pada kesempatan kedua, itu yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Meskipun dia masih mempunyai kemungkinan untuk menggapai pemuda itu lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang sok perfeksionis playboy menyebalkan seperti dia sih!" Sakura melempar gelas kosong di tanganya. Menimbulkan bunyi benda pecah yang bergema di kamarnya yang gelap.

Ia mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya. Karna Sasukelah ia rela meninggalkan impiannya menjadi dokter dan beralih profesi menjadi model sekaligus artis, _hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke._

Cobaan bertubi tubi menimpanya saat itu, di tambah lagi sifat menyebalkan Karin— mantan pacar Sasuke, yang seolah ingin menyingkirkannya sampai ke akar.

_Karin?!_ Sakura tersenyum miring mengingat nama orang yang paling di bencinya itu. Nama itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Sasuke, bukan namanya.

Gadis itu depresi. Kamarnya tidak bisa di sebut kamar lagi. Pecahan kaca dan kertas berserakan di mana mana, bantal yang tidak sesuai pada tempatnya, vas bunga yang tumbang, cutter yang berserakan dan darah yang mengering di sekitar lantai. Hanya di dalam kamar itu dia bisa mengeluarkan emosinya.

Sakura memang gadis yang baik, gadis yang ramah dan perhatian. Tapi dalam keadaan depresi seperti ini, tidak ada yang berani memasuki kamarnya. Tidak pelayan, teman teman bahkan orang tuanya. Mereka paham betul sifat Sakura. Hanya di kamarnya dia bisa bersifat ganas seperti singa kelaparan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Sakura merupakan gadis yang sukar di tebak, dia bisa menjadi lebih ganas jika mereka mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Ini sudah hari ke 3 Sakura belum keluar kamar" gumam Ino.

Hinata menyentuh pintu kamar Sakura dengan prihatin. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan keadaan kamar Sakura sekarang, seperti perang dunia ketiga kah? Entahlah tidak ada yang tau. Ia meringis membayangkan keadaan Sakura di dalam kamar. 3 hari tanpa mau keluar dari kamar, 3 hari tanpa kabar. Belum lagi dengan luka luka dan darah kering di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Dia harus menerima kenyataan, 3 hari tanpa kabar sudah melewati batas kekanak kanakannya. Menghilang dari lokasi syuting dan membuat produser panik, mengunci kamarnya dan membuat orang tuanya sangat khawatir, membatalkan janji dengan sahabat sahabatnya dan membuat mereka kerepotan. Gadis bersurai seperti permen kapas itu sudah merasa ini sudah di batas kejawaran.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Iris emeraldnya menyipit, mencoba menghalau cahaya. Keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita membuatnya harus sedikit beradaptasi. Gadis itu terkejut menyadari sahabat sahabatnya di depan kamarnya. Mereka memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bahagia.

"_Yokattttaaaaa~_" Ino memeluk Sakura dengan erat "_Aitakatta yoooo_ Sakura –_chaannn._"

Sakura sedikit meringis, Ino menyentuh beberapa lukanya. Hinata menyadari hal itu dan menarik tangan Sakura. Tatapannya berubah menjadi menyeramkan saat menyadari tubuh Sakura yang penuh luka. Sayatan cutter dan beberapa pecahan kaca yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Kau kebiasaan Sakura –_chan!_" serunya kesal.

Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar "Iya maaf."

Ino menarik tangan Aki dan cepat cepat menyembuhkan luka luka di tubuhnyan "_Baka baka baka._"

Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar. Mengabaikan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Besok kita ada syuting _video clip_" seru Hinata pelan "Untung kau keluar di saat yang tepat Sakura—_chan_" sambungnya.

Ino yang sedang sibuk merawat luka luka gadis berarga Haruno itu ikut buka suara "Jangan khawatir. _Video clip_ ini menggunakan tema musim dingin. Luka luka itu tidak akan terlihat."

"Serahkan pada kami Sakura –_chan_" seru Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk pelan "_Arigatou._"

.

.

.

Sakura menguatkan hatinya dan mensugestikan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka, tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya kalau dia harus menjadi model _video clip_ Sasuke yang sempat tertunda karna kecelakaan. Gadis itu tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia belum bisa menemui pemuda itu. Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Kontrak sudah di tanda tangan.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dia harus professional!

"Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya."

Sakura harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Di scene awal Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang amat datar. Gadis itu tidak munafik, dia tau sangat amat merindukan pemudanyanya.

Gadis itu berkali kali menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari memeluk Sasuke, dia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan kekar pemuda itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sakura bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, gadis itu mempunyai topeng yang teramat kuat. Dia bisa menang dari keinginanya sendiri, itu yang membuat Ino dan Hinata salut padanya.

"Sakura –_chan_~ ini proses syuting terakhir" seru Kakashi—sang sutradara.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum cerah "Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga~"

"Ini scene terakhir, _ganbatte_ Sakura –_chan._"

"_Hai'~_" Sakura tersenyum cerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu pudar, scene terakhir. Scene di mana dia harus berpelukan erat dengan Sasuke.

"_Camera rolling… action_!"

Sakura dapat menyelesaikan adegan adegan itu dengan sangat mudah. Keterampilannya mendalami karakter sudah diakui oleh semua orang.

Dan ini scene terakhir. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan, saling memandang dengan intens. Emerald milik Sakura seolah tenggelam dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Di scene ini harusnya Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, tapi Sakura seolah membeku, kakinya seolah kaku tidak bisa di gerakan.

Kesal karna Sakura tidak bererak, Sasuke berjalan maju mendekati Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih tetap tidak bergeming. Kedua tangan Sasuke menggenggam pundak Sakura dan makin memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal, dengan satu gerakan ia meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_!" bisik Sasuke.

_Deg!_

Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, emosi yang di pendamnya keluar dengan sendirinya. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya, seluruh isi di hatinya pada pemuda Uchiha yang selama ini selalu hadir di mimpinya.

Semuanya terdiam. Sutradara dan staf yang lain memandang Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar binar. Mereka sangat terpesona dengan acting Sakura — bukan, itu bukan acting.

Di saat yang lain memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum, Ino dan Hinata malah memandang Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin. Mereka tau gadis itu sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya, mereka tau Sakura sangat ingin memeluk pemudak itu, mereka tau Sakura sangat merindukannya. Dan semua emosi itu pecah di sini, di scene terakhir mereka, di akhir pertemuan mereka— Ino dan Hinata tau, setelah ini Sakura pasti akan menjauhi Sasuke.

"CUT! Sakura–_chan arigatou._"

Sakura tersentak mendengar teriakan Kakashi. Gadis itu tidak mau melepas pelukannya, dia tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya— sungguh, tapi scene harus berakhir— gadis itu tau.

Sasuke belum melepas pelukannya. _Kami sama_, Sakura tidak mau pemuda itu melepas pelukannya!

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat lirih "…entah mengapa aku tidak mau melepas pelukan ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan ku untuk tetap dalam posisi seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum samar. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengingatnya, tapi setidaknya tubuhnya masih mengingatnya. Mungkin ingatan tubuh pemuda itu menahan tangannya untuk tidak melepaskan Sakura. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dengan gerakan lambat.

"_Arigatou_" bisiknya lirih.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya tanya "_Otsukaresamadesuta_" Sakura membungukan tubuhnya dalam dalam lalu tersenyum "Syuting yang menyenangkan. Terimakasih untuk segalanya."

Sakura berbalik dan membungkuk ke arah sutradara dan para kru "Ayo makan makan~"

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya_—_eh?_…

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya malam itu ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang. Entah mengapa wajah gadis itu selalu muncul di mimpinya.

"_Tsunade—san_" serunya pelan.

Dokter yang selalu berada di sampingnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya "Ya?"

Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Karin yang terus terusan menggenggam lenganya, kemudian menatap dokter yang sedang sibuk dengan selang infus yang baru di tancapkan ke lengan kekar Sasuke "…beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat Haruno Sakura datang ke sini dan tiba tiba memeluk ku, dia sempat berteriak. Apa kau masih ingat apa yang di katakannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat itu. Saat Sakura datang dan memeluknya adalah saat di mana dia baru membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tsunade tersentak lalu tersenyum samar "Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan "Apa ada hubungannya dengan ku? Siapa gadis itu?"

Kesal karna telah di abaikan, Karin kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke yang bebas sambil menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

Tidak mau kalah, Tsunade membalas tatapan Karin dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah mengintimidasi "Karin—_san_, tolong keluar dari ruangan ini dan jangan ganggu pengobatan Sasuke!"

Karin mendecih kesal, kemudian menatap Sasuke—mencoba mencari perlindungan dari pemuda itu. Tapi yang di dapatinya hanya wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang berfikir. Sambil menumpat kesal, gadis berkacamata itu keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan dokter pribadinya itu.

Tsunade tersenyum senang kemudian menatap Sasuke "Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, ada sesuatu yang kau ingat?"

Sasuke menggeleng— membuat surai raven indah itu bergoyang mengikuti arah kepalanya "Apa kecelakaannya separah itu?"

Tsunade menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan "Mau mencari tau?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "hm."

.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia sudah menentukan pilihannya, sepertinya kali ini ia harus melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkannya bahagia bersama Karin. Dadanya sesak mengetahui kenyataan itu. _Kami sama_ Sakura telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang munafik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura?" Ino bertanya dengan nada yang agak mengintimidasi. Iris aquamarinenya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"…..belajar mungkin?" jawab gadis ragu.

Ino menyingkirkan buku buku di sekeliling Sakura kemudian duduk di sebelah gadis merah muda itu "Kau tampak kacau. Sasuke kah?" tebak Ino.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong ngomong. Sepertinya akhir akhir ini ada yang mengikuti mu."

"Paparazzi?"

Ino menggeleng "Pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris onyx yang selalu memandang mu" bisiknya.

Sakura tersentak "Sasuke" gumamnya lirih.

"Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan mu. Jangan menghindar lah, temui dia" seru Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh ke rak buku yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui pemuda Uchiha itu bersembunyi di sana.

Sakura berjalan ke arah rak buku itu. Menyadari gadis itu mendekat, Sasuke cepat cepat pergi dari sana. Sakura tidak mau kalah, dia mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke taman di belakang perpustakaan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega menyadari Sakura tertinggal jauh dan tidak mengikutinya lagi

"Kenapa berlari?"

_Deg!_

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendapati Sakura berada di depannya.

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan berlari ku" seru gadis itu sambil memamerkan lengannya.

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak saat menyadari lengan gadis itu yang makin lama makin mengurus, terakhir melihatnya saat syuting video clip, Sakura tidak sekurus ini. Onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan intens, pemuda itu baru menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke tidak tau apa yang membuat penampilan gadis itu menjadi sekacau ini. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke "Hai, _genki ka_?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan "Hm."

Gadis itu tiba tiba berlari menerjang Sasuke. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat, seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi besok.

Sasuke tersentak kaget dengan pergerakan Sakura yang sangat tiba tiba.

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah menentukan pilihan" bisik gadis itu.

Cukup lama mereka di posisi seperti itu. Sakura tidak mau melepas pelukannya, Sasuke pun entah mengapa tidak mau gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya— walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak membalas pelukan gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian melepas pelukannya "Uchiha Sasuke" serunya lantang. Gadis itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke "Aku akan membuat mu kembali pada ku" serunya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Gadis itu tertawa pelan lalu berlari pergi "_Ja na~_"

Seolah mengerti maksud gadis manis itu, tiba tiba pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. _Kembali, eh?_

Tampaknya kata itu tidak menyakitkan. Entah mengapa dadanya penuh dengan perasan bahagia. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang menjawabnya bukan?

Sasuke tertawa pelan "Haruno Sakura, ku terima tantangan mu."

_Fin_

**Ettou- gk tau harus ngomong apa wkwk**

**Terimakasih banyak buat orang orang yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk meRiview Under the sky. Seneng banget dapet dorongan semangat ****yang telah memberikan ku kekuatan untuk melanjutkan hobby tersembunyi ku ini**

**Sepanjang karir /ciah/ menulis ku, aku baru kali ini berani mempublish fanfic setengah mateng ini ke ffn. Dengan kekuatan semangat dan kekuatan goyang duma /salah/**

**Jaaa... sampai bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan!**


End file.
